Tamahome
Tamahome (鬼宿?)' real name '''Zon GuiXiu/So Kishuku' is the first Suzaku warrior Miaka meets and has the character "Ogre" on his forehead. He appears to be obsessed with money, but only wants to use it to support his family. Tamahome is a very single-minded individual for the most part. At first his drive is his family - they are all encompassing to his attitude to life and everything he does is for their benefit, even to the point of making himself appear something of a penny pincher to a confused Miaka and company to begin with. Despite his altruistic reasons for needing money, Tamahome is also very proud and he doesn't ever divulge why he needs the money or even tells Miaka and the others about his family at all. Character Outline All throughout the series, Tamahome is portrayed as ultimately greedy for money due to his poor background. He is firm in this attitude of his, and he doesn't budge, not even when Miaka steps unto his life, though he once stated that Miaka means more to him than money. He appears to be comical and sneaky; particularly when he leaves Miaka alone at the first parts of the series, and very dog-type. But at truth, it is his emotional withdrawnment that hinders him from showing his true emotions. Tamahome is confident, proud and stuck-up. He fights dearly for what he cares about, and stops at nothing to protect them, and hence developing not only a rivalry but also an immovable hatred towards Nakago who threatens them all. Relationships Tamahome is seventeen years old and the eldest son of a very large family. (later healed by Mitsukake) His brothers(Zhong-Rong/Chuei and Chung-Jing/Shunkei); his sisters (Yu-Lun/Gyokuran and Jie-Lian/Yuiren) and his sick father (later healed by Mitsukake) were killed by Suboshi . Tamahome first sees Miaka as a little sister, and would gladly give his life for her. However, when she returns home for three months of time in the book he realizes that his love for her is actually of the romantic kind. Fortunately he's not afraid to admit that... unfortunately everything in the world seems to want to stand between them. If it isn't Yui trying to win him over, it's Taiitsukun telling Miaka she can't touch any guys, or Nakago making Miaka think she's dirty, or Tokaki telling them Suzaku won't be able to keep them together... it's just one thing after another, but nothing can keep these two apart. Their love is strong enough to conquer anything, and, yeah, it even saves the world. Tamahome isn't afraid to care about people, so he's fairly close to all the warriors, but he's a little sidetracked by Miaka usually... so he doesn't spend much time with anyone else. He has some interesting dynamics with Nuriko and Tasuki, and is probably closest to them despite the fact that both other men are also in love with Miaka. Plot He first appears in the Anime when Miaka and Yui were transported in the book, he then saved them from slavetraders and demanded money. When they tell him they don't have money, he walks away stating that they were penny pinchers. When Yui is transported back to the modern world Miaka thinks that Tamahome abducted her. Miaka then searchs for him, gets into trouble and he saves Miaka from street thugs.They then walk along the streets where and when they see the imperial procession nearby. Tamahome says that if you get one jewel off the crown of the emperor, the jewel will make you rich. Miaka then decides to get one to repay Tamahome, and she triped and fell onto the emperor's palinkey, and the both of them were arrested. They were inside a dungeon but they manage to escape thanks to Miaka's gum, but were seperated when Miaka wonders off in the direction of the smell of food. Miaka is then asked by the emperor, Hotohori, if she wants to be the priestess of Suzaku and have her wishes granted. Miaka agrees. Now they have to search for the remaining 6 of the warriors, so they gathered all the skilled warriors in the country. Miaka then shouted, "those who have characters on their bodies, please raise your hand!" None of them did so, and Miaka tries to annoy them and the soldiers rush after her, with Tamahome following. Miaka and Tamahome have brief conversation under the fallen building in with Tamahome states that he will always protect Miaka. they are almost crushed, but a Celestial Warrior named Nuriko saves them and gives Tamahome a kiss. Nuriko tries to capture Tamahome but he eventually managed to escape, when Tamahome goes to the country to earn some money. Nuriko secretly follows. Tamahome then tries to sell the bubblegum given to him by Miaka on the day when they were in the dungeon. Some people debate this and suspect that it's fake but are soon put strate, thugs corner him in an ally stating he needed to pay a protection fee to do business in the area they try to bargain for Miaka and she takes it the wrong way tho Tamahome was staling for time with no intentions of selling her his true intention was to protect her. Miaka then confesses her feelings but Tamahome rejects them. Miaka falls down on a fever. Tamahome watches as Miaka rests on the palace, accompanied by Hotohori , who was furious at the thought why Miaka is sick. Suspecting that maybe Tamahome was the culprit, Tamahome simply says that he was just saving her from bandits. Miaka is seriously ill, so Hotohori comes to the hard decision to send her home, using Taiitsukun a great mage. Hotohori tells Miaka of this, asking her to come back once she's well again. Outside, Nuriko accuses Tamahome of being jealous of Hotohori, telling him to apologize to Miaka so that Hotohori will be free for Nuriko. They set off to go to Taiitsukun, with a tense feeling between Miaka and Tamahome. That night, Nuriko tells Miaka to bathe in the spring near where they are camped. Nuriko tells Tamahome to go to the spring, saying Miaka asked him out there. Miaka undresses to bathe and her leg is caught by something she screems and Tamahome comes running, the thing that caught her leg was just a log. during the silence they both apologize. Tamahome is very embarrassed by Miaka's appearance. Tamahome leaves and Nuriko reveals herself. Miaka hugs Nuriko and Nuriko's top falls off enough to reveal she's a man. The next day, Hotohori and Miaka have a heart-to-heart discussion, which makes Tamahome and Nuriko jealous. Episode 52 After they defeated Nakago, Miaka used her last wish to put the world back to normal instead wishing to be with Tamahome in her world. Miaka was deeply sad and was able to read Tamahome's letter for her. Tamahome embraced and kissed Miaka so hard as he disappeared. Later on, Miaka passed in her exam. Keisuke and Tetsuya introduced him to Tamahome who was there to find her. Miaka was surprise and can't help to cry. OVA 1 Tamahome and Miaka has been living in her world. They visited the grave of the priestess of Genbu while Tamahome heard something in his head. It was the priestess of Genbu who was asking for help. Then Tamahome was pulled back into the book again. See OVA 1 History Tamahome, as a child was bullied and picked at because of the demon symbol on his forehead.Tokaki , a Byakko Celestial warrior who was kicked out of his house because of his lecherous nature was travelling and saw that Tamahome was a Celestial Warrior. Tokaki then trained him so that he could protect his priestess someday. Reincarnation Tamahome is reborn in the real world as Taka Sukunami by the Seven Jewels. In the end of the OVA 1, a glimpse of Tamahome who has their wedding ring (Miaka dropped the ring back to the book in the end of the OVA) and serves as a waiter in the restaurant where Miaka and Yui is. Abilities Tamahome is an adept martial artist trained by Tokaki , a very powerful member of the Byakko Seven; therefore he does not wield any weapon. When he is emotionally motivated, he can increase his battle skills with his ki, and can also channel his ki ''into energey blasts. Though it was apparently not shown during the series or in any of the installations, he is also an experienced fencer. Trivia *Tamahome's name is pronounced "Ta-ma-ho-me" but without any particular emphasis on any syllables. *Tamahome can often be found counting his money, and will obsess over a single lost coin. the only thing that can distract him from money is Miaka... and even then only briefly. Gallery Navigation his dad is voiced over by Colin baker '''Bold text' Category:Male Category:Celestial Warriors of Suzaku Category:Money-lovers Category:Characters Category:Suzaku Ibun Characters